The term “electric boiler” refers herein to a boiler powered by electrical energy. Such a boiler comprises a water container and a heating body installed inside the container. The water container is wrapped by an insulation wrapper, and the space between the containers is filled with insulation material.
The functionality of such a boiler diminishes with time, and as a result its heating and insulation integrity decreases. The reason thereof is degradation of the circuits and of the insulating container, through use over time.
Checking the proper operation of an electric boiler usually requires the intervention of a technician who usually needs to inspect the inner side of the water container.
As such, there is a long felt need for a solution for detecting a malfunction of an electric boiler, without inspecting its inner side, and without the intervention of a technician.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.